MYSTICAL FALLS
by BrooklynDon
Summary: love,friends,and mystical creatures...what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Presley? Can you hand me the bottle on the island please?" my mother asked over Mitch's screaming. Presley get this, Presley get that! Just because I have the stupid power to move things with my mind does not mean I have to use it all the damn time! Im not always like this but im just so pissed. I wish aspen was here right now. The powers run in the family. not the exact powers though. My mom is the only one that does not have the power but she does turn into a demon like creature if she gets mad. Mom hates it so she is always so preppy and kind! I hate it."Presley Paige Layette!" "Fine here!" I grabbed the bottle and flung it at her. It was tiring. Not because I had to do it this one time but because I always have to do it. Mitch is my four month old brother. His screams are deadly not kidding. He has the power to hurt someone with his screams. Mitch was still screaming even with the bottle right next to him. I closed his mouth with my force but let go right when my mom gave me one of those don't-you-dare looks. "Mom why don't you ever ask dad to help once in a while?" my dad was seated next to me eating some cereal, it was 10:00 pm. Weird! His power is to read people's minds though their eyes. He actually has to look in the persons eyes to see what they are thinking. He does not dare reads mine because he says I have one of those minds. No idea what that means! He works at my school as a 10th grade English teacher for people like hunter, my twin brother. Hunter is a genius but he hates showing it. He'd rather be known as the football star then a nerd. Football is different here. Our family has always been close. Especially me and my dad. He used to throw me in the pool in the summer when I was little. I miss him when he's not around. And he's also an elder for our neighborhood. "I know you think it's unfair but when you have forever you will have had to learn to use your power affectively." He always did make sense to me at least. Mom had a look of question on her face but I was still ticked off. "I'm going to my room!"I said as I stormed out of the kitchen and headed to the front room. As I went up the stairs I started to hear footsteps in my room. It was probably Kyler Evans, my vampire boyfriend. Anyway about the powers, my sister, Edyn, has the power to shoot flames from her palms. I never want to get on her bad side. But I hardly ever have that problem because we are very close. I always borrow he clothes. Hunter and I are really close too. With the power of healing, he comes in handy a lot. I am very clumsy. The staircase is huge just like my house! It is a mansion. As I approached my bedroom door, I heard something on my bed. It was kyler with his shirt off and was lying on top of my bed with a condom in his hand. I hated temptation. We have not had sex yet but he always temps me. I still have morals. "Kyler seriously, no I can't I am only 16 and so are you. We will have forever at 18. Please wait tell then." I said pleadingly. His vampire power is seduction, but all vampires have to power of compulsion. I never have to worry about me getting injured or killed because even though he drinks blood it's a blood supplement. Aka fake blood looks, tastes, and even smells like blood. He was so sweet and hot, but I was not ready to go that far. Kyler saw the rejection in my face and pulled me faster toward him. When he was an inch away from me, he kissed me. This kiss was so sweet that I knew it would not last long. "Sorry but no, kyler." I don't know what I'd do without kyler. He was my life. His family was my family. What if I did choose forever with kyler? I love him so much. "Okay, fine. You look tired. Sleep! We have school tomorrow, remember?" "I remember but I'd rather not think about it. "Yeah I am kinda tired" I lied down on his bare chest. I fell asleep fast.

When I woke up in the morning, I got in the shower. While I was in there kyler came in like I was not in the shower. "Kyler! What the hell are you doing? Why are you in here?" "I have to change for school! I brought my stuff here last night. I am glad you decided to wait because if we did not we could not save it for a special moment" he was so cheesy! "Awwwww. But seriously! Get out!!!" "I've seen you naked before Presley! It's not like I am stranger!" he gave a guilty grin. "Okay, fine" I turned off the water and grabbed my towel dress. Kyler wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. Did I mention that I loved that he did that instead of being all lovely dubbly! Hunter was not like that with aspen though. He's always next her, kissing her neck and arm and she does not even care! Sometimes im sure that they are not virgins like me and kyler. Kyler even gave me a promise ring to say that we will wait until we get married. "Get off! I have to get ready for school too!" I love playing around with him! He had a worried look on his face so I kissed him. I thought it was just going to be a little peck but kyler had other plans. Being way stronger than me did not help my chances of stopping him. But I had my ways! "Kyler" I looked at him with puppy dog, adoring eyes. "Please?" he looked into my eyes. "Nope, sorry!" Damn. I thought I had ways! Well it works most of the time! He got off of me anyway. I was still in my towel dress. We laughed as we walked into our closet. I say 'our' because most of his clothes are in my closet. I picked out a short black dress. Kyler gave me a look of questioning. I rolled my eyes at him and put the dress back. I then picked up a pair of jeans with holes and a flowy shirt that was good with my new heels that im going to wear. He was satisfied and picked out a pair of old jeans and a button down. He was very casual, but I don't have a problem with that. We walked hand in hand to the bathroom. The neighborhood is a magical neighborhood where we could have all the space in the world if we wanted. All you had to do to get into the neighborhood is 1st be magical and then you had to go through the 2 tree branches archway in the middle of the forest a mile away from the closest and smallest town in the state of Michigan where it snows all winter. We both looked in the mirror at the same time and laughed. We were very happy together. He was slightly taller than me and im pretty short. I had blonde hair and he had light brown. And instead of being white like me, he was tan. He was perfect. Well he has to be because he is a vampire. "Hey babe, can you hand me the brush?" I 'gave' him the brush. "here. Im really tired from last night." "we did not do anything last night!" "no" I pushed him playfully for that. "We didn't. Thank you by the way! And no I was talking about me and my mom fighting" I put my head in his shoulder. "It's okay. I heard all of it. You have to understand that raising 3 kids was hard enough. And after 16 years of not raising a baby, it's hard." Wow he's actually siding with my mom. "Yeah so if she has raised 4 of them then why is she so brain dead about their problems?" "Okay, well we got to get to school. Aspens here already. I was surprised she was not here last night." "Yeah, okay." All dressed we went down stairs to eat breakfast. "hey pres, did you do your summer book report on Pride and Prejudice?" SHIT! I KNEW I WAS FORGETING SOMETHING!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Driving in my new car I got for my birthday during august, I turned on to the torcher chambers street. That torcher chamber is called Mystical Alliances (M.A. for short). It holds all ages because there are only about 200 kids in the entire town. All the students are mystical creatures, all creatures humans believe to be make believe. Driving up there again was torment I hate school. The only reason I go is to see my friends and get ready for forever. Forever or mortal is the choice graduates have to choose when the graduate. Forever is when you get to live forever and never being able to die unless… the only bad thing is that you can't have kids when you have forever. Being mortal, you can have kids. Kids I don't like them but will take care of them if I have to. Sometimes I have to watch Mitch while mom goes to the grocery store. Hunter hates Mitch, not literally hate but gets annoyed of him easily. Probably because he is so jealous. Hunter and my dad always played sports together. Now that Mitch is our lives hunter is always in a bad mood. "Hunter what's wrong? Did Mitch take your spot on the sofa?" I asked as I turned to look in the backseat where I could see him sitting next to aspen. hunter gave me one of those don't-bother-me- looks dad always gives us when he is watching sports and we ask him for something. Hunter looks a lot like my dad, its scary. Hunter and I look a little alike but you could tell we are twins or at least siblings. My best friend, aspen, who was sitting in the back seat next to hunter, is kylers sister. Kyler was seated next to me holding my hand. It felt good. So she is also a vampire. We have been friends since kindergarten just like hunter and kyler. We shared a sandwich the first day. "Hunter be nice! She's your sister. Do I have to use my powers on you?" she turned her head and kissed his cheek. I am surprised it was not a full kiss because they were always so out there with their relationship. Aspens power is feelings. She always tampers with the teachers feelings. She makes them feel happy so we won't have a quiz that day. It usually bothers me but I do hope now she does use it on him because I don't like it when he is in a bad mood. "No. im sorry Pres. I will try to get in to a better mood." hunter came through the middle seat and gave me a peck on the cheek. He always did that. We were at school and my other friends were all in the parking lot by my parking place my dad used a long time ago. It was a great spot. Indra Belle, my fairy best friend, was behind the bleachers beating up her ex boyfriend. He is the schools quarterback so he is tough. Not like he would actually hurt her but he looked angry and was throwing punches to her face which she dodged. She is always up for a fight, but that's what I love about her. Indra, the gothic fairy. Her name means goddess of rain and thunder. Her power is weather. When she feels one way the weather turns that way too. She always wears black converse. We have been friends since the witch, Caslynn Lewis, was threatening to throw a rock at me in 1st grade. Caslynn had always been jealous of me and kyler. That bitch has never gotten under our skin though. I truly love him with all my heart. My sister even says it and she hates that I am going out with her boyfriend, Chandler Mase's cousin. Chandler and Noah are brothers. Everyone dates every one because there are only a few of us. When Indra finally punched him to hard and trace started to bleed, her crush and kyler and aspens cousin, Noah mason, went over to her and tried to calm her but it was no use until he gave her a kiss on the mouth. It lasted a long time. Ewww I have known Noah for a long time. It just looks weird that they would be together. Well they are actually perfect for each other. He has dark hair and dark eyes and he is really not in the drama but now I have a feeling he will now that he is making out with my best friend. When the tongue came out I had to do something. I sped into my parking spot making a lot of noise with the sudden halt, trying to distract her, it was hard but it worked. Indra broke apart and flew over to me, literally. When she is very emotional she turns into a full- fledged fairy. She gets small, changes clothes and even her voice gets all squeaky. That is the worst part the high pitched sound. "Oh my god!" she sounded to preppy it was not like her. "Did you see him kiss me? He is so hot!" wow! "I saw it and it was gross. Please change back. You are giving me a head ache." "Oh sorry. I can't control it!" she shifted back and I noticed that Noah was still walking over here. "Thanks!" When he finally reached the car he went to the other side to look at Kyler. "What's up cous? I have not seen you around lately. Are you going to grandpa's funeral on Thursday?" I did not know his grandfather died. Why had he not told me? Did he not want me to go to the funeral? "Grandfather died? When?" kyler was about to ask the same thing but aspen beat him to it. Hunter gave her a big hug. A bear hug compared to her. She was so skinny. I guess they had not known. "Oh hey aspen. I did not see you, you are just so tiny that it looks like he is there and you aren't." he is not very smart. "Yeah on Saturday. If you all were around I guess you would have known that." I could see the suffering in kylers eyes. The reason he never hung out with Noah was that he was so rude. It's not his fault that their parents never got along. Now he would have to see Noah because of me and my friendship with Indra. Damn. Edyn pulled into the parking lot and chandler was next to her. She was crying. My guess is that he just told her about his grandfather. Edyn has only met him once like me but she cries at everything. It is totally different from her power. She has the power to destruct things and she hates people or things in general getting hurt or dying. "Okay you all should go get your schedules and get to class before you guys are late. I'll go get Devin from Edyn's car and take her to the 2nd grade wing." Devin lee is my werewolf neighbor. She rides with Edyn in the morning. Our moms are best friends. It's a small town. "Okay, separate!" aspen said as she slid out the door. She is so crazy. "Okay, bye babe. See you in a few minutes. I'll save you a seat at breakfast." Kyler gave me a kiss on the lips and then let go of my hand. It stung. Was this one of the side effects of being in love? I did not like it. I turned off the car when everyone was out. I saw kyler walk away. I felt sad, until Devin ran up to me and almost pushed me over. She is a strong werewolf. "Hi Presley. Are you walking me to school now?" she let go of me to look me in the eyes. I hate how pretty she was. "No just today. Edyn has to get to class early. So where is the 2nd grade hall again?" she pointed and walked off. I followed her. "Oh my god. Is that pres?!" I knew that voice. Lavender Sanders is my other beat friend till she moved. I don't know where though, all I know is that I have not talked to her in a while. I feel bad about that. She is my only preppy friend. She's the cheerleader. "Oh my god. Are you back for the year?" I ran up to her, leaving Devin behind, and we went into a big hug. I missed her so much. "Yes im back! And don't ask me where I went I'd rather not talk about it." I wonder why. "Of course so how have you been?" "Oh my god girl. I'll never leave again. It was horrible trying to be normal. Im just so glad to be back here. It's my life!" she was a fairy too. Her power is plants. She and Indra are the only fairies. Weird. She really has a problem with the voice. Lavender changed somehow, I don't know how but she did. "I bet". I forgot about Devin until she pulled on my hand backwards. The Strong girl almost pulled my arm off. "Okay! Well I'll see you later." "Okay, bye!" it was cool to see her. She even looked different. Her hair was wavy were as last time I saw her she was a curly haired freak. When I dropped of Devin in her class she gave me a hug. I could see her teacher looking at me. It was Miss Johnson! She was my teacher. I have not been to this section of the school in years. "Hi Miss Johnson. How's it going in 2nd grade world?" "It's been okay. Definitely better without the Desdemona twins." The Desdemona twins are aspen and Indra. Desdemona means of the Devil in Greek. "I bet but now I have to deal with them." "Yeah that's true. Do you still have that crush on Kyler Evans?" I would bet that she did not know that we were together now. "Actually he and I are a couple now. Okay well I have to get to class. Bye misses Johnson." I walked out of her class room and ran into kyler. "Hey babe. What are you do…" he stopped me by a kiss. I don't care what his reason was. "What's wrong?" I pulled us apart. "It's not my fault. I tried to stop her but I couldn't." "Stop. What happened?" I am worried now! "Caslynn asked me if we were still going out and said yes. But then she said 'I can make you change your mind' and she kissed me. I ran as fast as I c…" I stopped him with a kiss this time and was it a kiss. I loved him and I know he would never cheat on me. I pulled him behind the building and the kiss consumed me. "Let's go somewhere more private," I said. He took me by the waist and pulled me into his arms. "Okay let's go." His eyes were thirsty for me. I wish we were home. "Well if we are going to go then we better start walking" he pulled me to the side and started to run. Curse vampire speed. My hair is all messed up now. We were outside of the old biology room. It was deserted because someone got murdered here. I am not worried about it. "Babe what are you thinking right now?" kyler asked. What was wrong with him? I want to kiss him now but I held back. "Im thinking about you and why we are still here. Come on let's go!" I pulled on his arm as hard as I could but he would not budge. Why was he being like this? "Okay we will be first. What are you really thinking?" "Okay umm. Im thinking about how much trouble im going to be in with my dad if I skip class. But I don't care if im with you." I wonder who I have 1st period. I know all the teachers that were here last year. "That is something to think about." He pulled me thru the door and went to the table where on the other side was aspen and hunter. "Oh my god! Hunter get off of aspen! Hunter how could you?" I did not know who to be mad at the most. Hunter will always be my brother but aspen won't always be my friend if I blame it on either of them. "Okay really. We want privacy!" hunter said getting up. Aspen was already up. I looked at kyler and his eyes were red. That was unusual. He always warns me that when his eyes were red to get away from him because he was so mad. I backed away from him but I did not feel as scared as I was before. "Aspen stop! He told me to get away from him if his eyes are red. Im leaving!" I tried to run off but kyler caught my waist "I won't hurt you. Aspen has hold of me." damn. I was breathing hard when I looked at him. He looked evil but somehow he looked just the opposite. Gentle. "Aspen and hunter go back to what you were doing. We are leaving." I was shocked. Who knows what they are going to do now that we are leaving. Instead of making out on the floor they just started kissing on the table where we could see them. Kyler was going to say something but suddenly there was a flash of lightning going across the room and hitting aspen in the ass. "Hey what the fuck was that for?" I had to laugh but stopped when I saw kyler look at me from the side. Now that aspen was busy he did not have his control anymore. "I am shocked that you all skipped first period. I even went. And im most surprised at you Presley because we all have your dad." Damn im in trouble. "Well everyone besides hunter. Your dad switched spots with Mr. Davis this year." Shit im in trouble. "What did you say about all of us skipping class?" "I told him the truth. We were all hiding from principle Creevey and that you went home because you did not feel good." Okay I knew I could count on her. Wait. "Why were all of you hiding from principle Creevey?" "Well when Caslynn kissed kyler and he ran to you. I kinda beat her ass. She does not mess with you guys. "Thanks." I hugged her. "Okay kyler, I really do feel sick. Drive me home? You can come back" "I don't wanna come back here without you." "You guys are so disgusting! Just leave already!!!!!!" that was aspen letting hunter breathe. It was gross to even think about! I left as soon as I could. When we left the old lab i grabbed hold of kylers hand. Instead of taking my hand he took my legs and ran to my dad's class room. "You have to tell him I left and you are comin to sit with me." "fine" he walked in the class and when over to my dad. "Hey Mr. Layette, Presley went home so I was thinking that I go back to your house to help her." My dad looked at him. "kyler, there's no need to be so uptight. Ive had known you forever. Yeah I don't care. Ill get you out of your classes and ill bring home your assignments for the day." "okay thanks" kyler walked back out and took hold of my legs again and ran me to my car and put me in the passenger seat. "lets go home." He said sarcastically. I loved him like that.


End file.
